


In Dreams She Came

by Vikki93



Series: A Thousand Years [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikki93/pseuds/Vikki93
Summary: Her smile haunts him still. Ah, but her memory is a beautiful ghost he prays will never give him peace. For, as painful as it was, forgetting would be worse still.Just a Drabble for you all. Short sequel work to Let Be.





	In Dreams She Came

Every night he dreamed of her.

He dreamed of her light voice and gentle eyes. He dreamed of her soft smile and of crimson curls around her shoulders. He dreamed of her delicate laugh and of her nervous chatter. Most nights he dreamed of memories, moments that they had shared and dangers they had faced together. Some nights he dreamed of more forbidden things. A stolen kiss here, a desperate touch there. Dreams of a life that he would never have with her because he was her past and not her future.

Did she dream of him?

Her smile haunts him still. Ah, but her memory is a beautiful ghost he prays will never give him peace. For, as painful as it was, forgetting would be worse still.

He would be a ghost to her now. A long dead spectre a thousand years gone. Did that hurt her as much as it hurt him? Did she ever look at his file just to see his photo the way he looked at hers? Did she ever look into the eyes of her former captain, captured lifelessly in a photo that didn’t show their true depth, the same way he looked at the fiery red hair that her picture could not do justice to because a photo could never catch the flames that danced in her waves? Did she ever read what happened to him the same way he wished he could read what happened to her just so that he could know she was happy? Did she read about the accident that he knew was coming but had no power to prevent? Did she ever wonder how he felt about her knowing the outcome of his life long before he’d know his own? Did she weep when she read it, or was it even worth weeping over? He hoped not. He did not want her to cry, and he especially did not want her to let loose her tears over him.

Did she miss him?

A thousand questions and no answers except for his dreams.

******

A thousand years away, Tilly read her former captains file and wept.


End file.
